legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3 2015. LIBERTY CITY... (A flashback to the horrifying events after the attack in Liberty City launched by Hargrove. Mustang and Mich are seen looking for Princess Luna and surveying the destruction.) Mustang: Luna! Luna, are you here?! Mich: Forget it, Mustang. She's dead. Mustang: Don't give up just yet, Mich. ???: HELP!! Mustang: Sounds like someone needs us! (The duo rushes over to a man trapped under rubble.) Mustang: We're on our way!!! (They arrive and are overwhelmed by the amount of rubble.) Mustang: Oooh. Oh shit. (To Mich) Give me a hand here! Mich: On it! (They two try to lift the rubble, but to no avail.) Mustang: Crap! Okay. Let's try this again! (They try to lift it again.) Man: Hurry! I think I'm bleeding! (A yellow Hummer arrives. Out steps a firefighter and an EMT.) Carter: Looks like you two could use some help. (Carter takes the rubble and, with Mustang and Mich's help, gets it off the injured man. Mich is shocked at what he sees.) Mich: Shit! You weren't lying! HEY WE NEED SOME HELP!! Dana: (Approaches the man) Don't worry. You'll be fine. (An ambulance arrives. Dana gets the man inside. The ambulance loads the man in and leaves.) Mustang: Glad you could help us out. Carter: Well, I know a fellow Order member when I see one. Mustang: Nice. Who are you? Carter: Carter Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue. Mustang: Wait. THE Lightspeed Rescue? As in the Power Rangers? Carter: Yeah. Heard you guys raided Hargrove's ship. But it turns out it didn't go all that great. Mustang: Heard anything from Princess Luna? Carter: I'm afraid not. Wish I could help with that. Mustang: Damn. (More Space Pirates approach.) Space Pirate: More Order members! Kill them!!! (Mustang and Mich are about to fight back, but Carter stops them.) Carter: Hang back for a bit. Mich: Got it. (Carter reveals his Morpher.) Carter: LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!! (Morphs) (Carter combats the Space Pirates.) Pirate #2: A fucking Power Ranger?! What's he doing here?!! Pirate #1: Doesn't fucking matter!! We've got Armor Enhancements to match!!! (The Space Pirates summon their Hardlight Shields. Carter fires his weapon at them. To their surprise, their shields short out.) Carter: Got anymore enhancement I should be aware of? (Two snipers aim at Carter's head.) Space Pirate Sniper: Ugh! I had enough of that guy!!! ???: Yeah? How about me? (The person talking is shown to be Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger.) Pirate: Who the hell are you?! Joel: LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!!! (Morphs) Pirate Sniper: Ugh! As if one Ranger wasn't enough!!! (Joel fights the snipers. From the street level, Carter sees the snipers fall to the ground.) Joel: Thought you could use some help!! Carter: Thanks, Joel! (Dana returns with Chad and Kelsey. They morph and then fight off the rest of the Space Pirates.) Space Pirate: Get back to the ship! Control isn't gonna like this!!! (All of the Space Pirates leave the city entirely.) UNSC Infinity: (Comms) Captain, all of Charon's soldiers are pulling out! Mustang: That's all of them. Lightspeed Rangers: POWER DOWN. (Demorph) Carter: Charon will be back. We can't let our guard down. (Back at the Staff of Charon, the Chairman is seen having his coffee. The screen appears and shows a Space Pirate.) Space Pirate: Control! We got a problem!! Hargrove: Besides the Order team intruding on my ship? What is it now?!! Space Pirate: I don't know if you're gonna believe a word I say, but... we encountered Power Rangers. Hargrove: Wait a second. I thought I heard you say "Power Rangers". Space Pirate: I did, Sir. (Hargrove drops his cup on the ground, shattering it.) Hargrove: WHY DID YOU NOT KNOW OF THIS EARLIER?!!! Space Pirate: What did you expect of us, Sir?!!! We didn't know that the Power Rangers re-assembled!! Hargrove: Well the Rangers wouldn't be getting back together without someone motivating them... Unless.... Yes... That could be the explanation: Dr. Thomas Oliver. Space Pirate: The White Ranger? Hargrove: Green, White, Zeo Red, and Dino Black. The very man. Find him... and put him to sleep. Space Pirate: Yes Sir. Hargrove: If you fail to eliminate Dr. Oliver, I will personally feed you to my Flood collection in the Containment Sector I put together on Onyx. Do you understand? Space Pirate: Ye.. Yes S... Sir. Hargrove: Good. (Logs off) (Meanwhile, Mustang, Mich, and the Lightspeed Rangers arrive at the Base that the Order uses today. They see T.J.) Carter: T.J., glad you could meet with us. T.J.: '''No problem. After what Hargrove did, I think we needed to send a message to him. (Cal arrives.) '''Cal: Sorry I'm late, T.J. (To Mich) Sorry about Luna, man. Mich: I'll be fine. T.J.: Is he here? Cal: If he ain't here, I wouldn't be here, either. (They turn to the entrance and see Tommy arriving.) Mich: I don't believe it! Mustang: Who is that? T.J.: (Smiles) That's Tommy, the Red Zeo Power Ranger. He's a legend! Tommy: Thank you guys for coming on short notice. Cal: So... what do need? Tommy: I was hoping this day would never come. After the end of the Chorus Civil War, former Chairman Malcolm Hargrove had decided to abandon his charismatic methods and directly attack the Order of the Just. Mich: We know. He caused a lot of damage in Liberty City. Tommy: His actions on Chorus and in Liberty City is just the tip of the spear. He's becoming more capable of being a major threat to the Multi-Universe. If we ever hope to stop him, we need to combine our forces and fight against him together. Mustang: So... how do we start doing that? Tommy: I tried to contact UNSC Infinity to find the dossiers of the best soldiers to help you out. But Hargrove took out our communications. But I did manage to contact Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck. Cal: I also got a call back from Buck. I told him what you needed, and he got them. Tommy: He did? Cal: Yep. (The alarm goes off. The heroes go outside and see numerous Space Pirates.) Space Pirate: You Dr. Oliver? Tommy: Looks like Hargrove is sending Space Pirates instead of his own men to do his dirty work! Space Pirate: I guess you are Dr. Oliver. You got two choices. You can, A: Give up and die, or B: Give up and die! Tommy: I'm gonna have to say: Neither! (The Space Pirates attack the heroes. Tommy fights the leader. The leader gets out a hammer, but Tommy dodges the swings. He eventually takes the hammer from him.) Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! ZEO RANGER V - RED!!! (Morphs) (The Lightspeed Rangers and T.J. all morph. They continue to fight the Space Pirates.) Space Pirate Leader: '''I ain't gonna be food for the Flood!! Fuck that!!! (The leader presses a button. All of a sudden, seven Mantis droids fall from the sky.) '''Mantis: ENGAGING TARGETS! Tommy: What? Carter: They dropped Mantis Droids!! Space Pirate Leader: Looks like this is the end, Tommy!!! ???: You won't take us down that easy!!! (Jason, Nick, Andros, and Jayden arrive.) Jason: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! Nick: MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!!! Andros: LET'S ROCKET!!! Jayden: GO GO SAMURAI!!! (They all morph.) Andros: Spiral Saber! SCREW DRILL SABER!! (Andros destroys one of the Mantises.) Jason: Power Sword!! (Jason takes a Mantis as well. Jayden uses his spinsword and destroys another Mantis, and Nick uses his MagiStaff to do the same.) T.J.: Four down! Two to go! Tommy: ZEO FLYING POWER KICK!!! (Tommy attacks one of the two remaining Mantises and destroys it. T.J. uses his Turbo Lightning Sword and destroys the last remaining Mantis.) Jason: Are you gonna try that again?! Space Pirate Leader: What the?!! NO!! (Mich and Cal place the Pirate into custody.) Space Pirate Leader: At least Control won't feed me to the Flood. (Mich and Cal take the Pirate away. A few hours later, Mustang and Carter meet up again.) Carter: I just spoke with Buck and Celestia. You're green for the formation of an Order of the Just Sub-Organization. You just need to recruit your first member and come up with a name. Mustang: I was thinking... Like how the Brotherhood of Steel is... I'm gonna call this new team "Knights of the Just". And Carter Grayson.. I choose you to become the first member I recruit. (Puts his hand in front of him) Carter: .... I'm in. (Shakes Mustang's hand) I have the dossiers of the men and women we need to go look for. Mustang: Let's get started. (Mustang and Carter enter a Pelican and leave the area.) PRESENT DAY... Carter: Not only did I meet your father, but this was also how the Knights of the Just was founded. (Dana finishes putting the sling on Sunset's arm. Dr. Grey and the Medic approach Sunset.) Dr. Grey: Alright! It'll be a week or so before you can get out of the sling. Sunset: Thanks. Dana: Don't worry about it. We were just glad to help out. Carter: Well, I hate to say it, but, we need to get going. Freeze: Thanks for stopping by, Carter. (Carter and Dana leave. Medic's bird, Archimedes lands on Sunset's hair and rests on it. Medic shoos him away.) Medic: Archimedes!! NO!! (To Sunset) Heh. Birds. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts